The SunPath
by BenignWarlock25
Summary: After his Godfather's death, Harry decides to leave Britain and go to America. There he attends the Carlsbad Institute of Magic and meets new friends makes new enemies and learns new magic. Blood magic, Animagus, dueling and Quidditch.


Disclaimer: No matter how many times I try to make Rowling's lawyers give me HP, they never do.

A/N: This is the first installment of my first multi chapter fic, so I hope it lives up to your expectations. This will contain some common tropes, though I hope its unique enough to subvert them, if you don't like these tropes please feel free to leave. With all that out of the way please enjoy The SunPath.

The SunPath  
Chapter 1

"You're weak."  
"I never loved you."  
"Why didn't you save me."

Harry bolted awake, the accusing voices still ringing around in his head, as he tried to calm down from his latest nightmare. He wasn't sure which nightmares he hated more, the ones where he watched Voldemort torture and kill people, or the ones where people he knew accused him of not being good enough. Probably the latter ones, as Voldemort's victims tended to be in those ones too.

If anyone cared enough to notice, they would have seen Harry's bloodshot eyes rimmed by dark circles underneath, and his emancipated form with scars crisscrossing his body. The problem was, nobody cared enough to notice, and Harry James Potter knew it.

Ever since Sirius' death Harry had been plotting how to get away from Britain, the room of requirement had been extremely helpful in that regard, giving him plenty of information. He had found books on common methods of wizarding transportation, a book on magical schools around the world, even a book on how to make portkeys. that was of questionable legality.

With this newfound information, Harry created a plan. Just before leaving Hogwarts, Harry created a portkey that would hopefully take him across the pond to America, where he could then make his way to _The Carlsbad Institute of Magic_. The reason Harry had chosen CIM over another school was simple, they had caves, and Harry really, really wanted to explore them.

Now, Harry was waiting for his portkey to activate and take him to his new life. He had one hand on his trunk carrying all of his belongings, and the other clutching his portkey. On his desk he had left a short letter for the Order to find and another one for the Dursley's, explaining that he was leaving to never return. As Harry started counting down the seconds to when his portkey left, he felt a sudden pulling on his navel as he was whisked away to his new life in the colonies.

HPHPHPHP

Harry landed roughly in a side alley of New York City, his trunk landing a few feet away from him. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed bustling traffic in the street and hordes of people walking along the sidewalks, with only a few giving him glances as they hurried past. Harry grabbed his trunk and tried to discreetly pull out his wand to summon a taxi, hoping that the book was telling the truth on how to find wizarding transport in America. A bang and a squeal alerted him that it had in fact worked, and in front of him stood a garishly yellow car with a fat man smoking a cigarette sitting in the driver's seat. "Where do ya need ta go, kiddo" the man asked.

"Yorktown Abbey" he replied.

Yorktown Abbey was the wizarding center of New York, and Harry intended to stay there until school started in August.

"Sure thing, hop in back, be there in a jiffy"

With another bang and a squeal, they were off and soon enough there were at Yorktown Abbey. After paying the driver Harry walked towards the building with a neon sign proudly displaying, The Drunk Pegasus, with another sign proclaiming, Best Fire Whiskey This Side of The Atlantic!

Harry cautiously stepped in and got his first look at the wizarding world in America. Smoke hung thick in the air, creating an almost stifling atmosphere. A poker game was going on the corner and the bartender was mixing some sort of drink with smoke rising from the glass. Harry just stood there completely overwhelmed, and barely even noticed that none of the patrons wore wizarding robes. Instead the men wore expensive looking suit jackets that hung down to their knees and large top hats that looked a bit ridiculous. The women all wore long dresses that went down to floor that looked even more unwieldy than dress robes back in Britain. Harry really hoped the dress code at CIM wasn't like this, he might have leave if it was.

Harry walked up to the bartender and asked, "Do you know where I can rent a room for the rest of the summer."

"Romano's would be your best bet," the bartender answered, "It's about halfway down the street, can't miss it."

Harry just nodded his thanks and stepped out of the bar into Yorktown Abbey proper. He quickly walked down the street where he could see a building saying Romano's Hotel. He idly took in the sights around him, noticing the many street vendors selling everything from fried pickles to magic carpets. That last one caught Harry's attention and he decided to take a closer look tomorrow, but right now he was exhausted and just wanted to check into a hotel room.

Harry walked into the lobby of Romano's and went up to the man at the front desk. "Hi, I was hoping I could rent a room for the rest of the summer"

"How long are you planning on staying for."

"Until the beginning of August" He replied.

"Ok, that will be 52 Galleons, your room number is 315" the man told him.

Harry quickly handed him the money and took his room key then walked to his room. He placed his trunk at the foot of his bed, then fell onto the bed and sank into nightmare filled sleep.

A/N: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of The SunPath. Updates should be coming soon, but no promises. Please review, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
